redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pheles
'''Pheles-'''is a Crimson Lord who fell in love with a human named Johann and, with his help, created the powerful Treasure Tool Reiji Maigo in order to stay with him forever. With "Eternal Lover" Johann, they are referred to as "Engaged Link". Appearance Pheles has long neon green hair which extends as far as her thighs and has it unbraided. Some of the fringes of her hair sweep up on opposite directions on each side of her face, with others hanging loose. The rest hang loosely on the middle. Her outfit consists of a tight-fitting suit consisting of a dark brown upper garment which exposes much of her collarbone, a pair of tight trousers and a garment similar to a bolero with black shoulder pads. Much of her outfit is wrapped with lengths of same-colored cloth, especially in the waist area, and the same goes for the arm region, except for an extra length of cloth that dangles from her elbow. She also wears a dark brown scarf around her neck and a pair of open-finger gloves. Background Pheles was once a trickster who toyed with the life of a mad alchemist named Georgius, who is bent on creating an Unrestricted Spell which would grant him eternal life. She later falls in love with Johann, the son of Georgius, and saves him from being sacrificed by his own father by killing the alchemist. She then takes care of Johann, and as she proposed her love for the human, they created the most precious treasure in Guze, a Treasure Tool that can grant eternity to the Mystes bearing it: the Reiji Maigo. Due to the Reiji Maigo, she doesn't need to consume other humans' Power of Existence. She can get enough to survive from Johann without him being in danger of disappearing. Due to a fight against the Bal Masque's assassin Sabrac that severely wounded Johann, she sealed her lover into the Reiji Maigo. She was unaware that Sabrac had also placed the Silver into it simultaneously. The Reiji Maigo was then lost, so now she searches for him everywhere with a Power of Unrestraint “The Wheel of Wind” (Kaze no Tenrin), a guiding beacon that becomes a duplicate of her own when the target is found. She is a friend of Wilhelmina who once had saved her and Johann from the trap set by the Crimson Lord Sabrac. She tries to free Johann the first time, only to be interrupted by Margery's berserk rage as well as the coordinated actions of Wilhelmina and Shana. The second time Pheles tried to free Johann from within the Reiji Maigo, she gets impaled by the Silver's arm, thus unwittingly calling forth Fecor, Konoe, and Hecate. After having warned by Johann (through his direct intervention), Pheles decides to leave Reiji Maigo and her lover for the meantime. She then meets with Kazumi and gives her the Giralda, leaving her a message regarding the latter's feelings for Yuji. However, she was awakened by Johann from his sleep after Kazumi summoned her to the battlefield.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 19 When she asked Johann to leave the battlefield, he immediately realised the Reiji Maigo and hugs her. Later, she and Johann casted a spell to summon a van which appears to be Gyuuki in a form of a van to take Yoshida and the both of them away. Later, it is revealed that she and Johann used their Power of Existence to bore Justus, the Heir to Both Worlds. It is approved by Shaher, the God of Guidence because of the overflowing power when the Crimson Denizen left the Human World for Xanadu. References Category:Characters Category:Crimson Realm Characters Category:Crimson Lords